


Bound by Obsession

by Kyukitsune



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Arabian Night theme, Desire, F/M, India/Hindu jungle, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey Fist has found the solution to all his problems as he finds an ancient object to show him what he wants, but realizing it comes in the form of a heroic teen, his adversary who always gets in the way - is there more to it, and what will he do to have her in his grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm back, summers been a bit hectic but you know trying to get by whenever possible. Also I met a wonderful fellow writer name JeffC FTW on Fanfiction.net who I felt I could not have gotten this story up and ready without her help. We both find we share the same interest, especially concerning a Monkey ninja and a fiesty red-haired heroine and well this is what we came up with.
> 
> Please enjoy and if you like this, check hers out: The Deadly Embrace of Desire and her recent one The Monkey King Takes a Queen. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own Kim Possible, just this story and that's about it.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was a calm but very humid summer evening as Monkey Fist found himself once again in a prison cell, lying on a steel cot with bars by the front as well on the window above his head. To him, it felt no different than being locked up inside a cage and treated like some kind of animal around here. He can only imagine how people would love to pay top dollars to come and gawk at him if they had the chance to see for themselves. He knew that had been big back in the day when freak shows were still around, and everyone would look at the oddities and jeer at them.

Thankfully those days were numbered, and seeing how he wasn't the only one with some minor modification in here; otherwise, he would have definitely stuck out like a sore thumb in this joint.

But it did little to ease the sullen mood that he was now accounting for. His failure to gain ultimate power had came undone within a matter of seconds when that bumbling fool sidekick of Miss Possible got in the way and now seemed to be one step closer to achieving the full on mastery in all that's monkey.

It was so unfair! He hated how it seemed that every time he made to acquire something to help him gain such undeniable power and be considered the ultimate monkey master of all times, this happens.

This one he had almost been on the verge of something, feeling it mere inches from his grasp. He could almost taste the sweet victory close at hand yet somehow fate decided to change its mind and trip him while Stoppable reached the finishing line, leaving him in the growing dust.

He was left with nothing but a consolation prize for his sheer efforts, wound up with a pair of matching metal bracelets and a one way trip to the Middleton Penitentiary back in Colorado.

It truly gripped at his very soul, thinking how much time and effort had been wasted, feeling he spilled his own blood, sweat and even the family fortune along with his own reputation to acquire what he wanted most in life only for it to be taken from him before he got the chance to savor it.

It was truly frustrating that every time he seemed close to achieving his lifetime goal, everything went downhill and found himself behind bars like some kind of wild animal that needed to be caged.

Oh, he heard the snide comments and muttered whispers about him from the passing guards, saying how someone like him should be put into a zoo instead of here and nearly snarled at the one who said that.

How dare they mock him - he, Lord Monty Fiske, the Monkey Fist and future master of the Mystical Monkey Powers! It was absolutely degrading as well as utterly humiliating being treated this way and thrown into such an unfitting accommodations for someone like him with such loathsome characters all about.

Though there were a few he didn't mind getting together when out in the prison yard as those like Drakken, Duff Killigan and Señor Senior Senior who understood or shared the exact same ideal goals as him for total world conquests. At least it was easy to relate when they all had the same foe who bested them and like to discuss how it went wrong and where they almost got it.

Then there were the other half that made up the other bunch that fell into a lesser category, like Senior's son, Junior who had no true understanding of being a master criminal and was too narcissist for his liking and much to his father's chagrin with his lack of interest in the family trade.

Motor Ed, too uncultured for his taste and seeing how the lout was much obsessed with anything with wheels on them. Then, of course, there was DNAmy and well, ugh, don't get him started on her; she still gave him the willies after the last incident. It took him weeks before he was able to look over his shoulder without seeing that nuisance of a woman stalking him or hear her mutter those god awful words.

Dr. Drakken's assistant and main partner, Shego, was also considerable and did get along professionally unless they were both after the same thing and then forgetting all common courtesy aside to get it from the others grasp. Although she could be fairly reasonable when she wasn't ticked off or throwing green plasma everywhere, especially her favorite target being the azure-skinned mad scientist and made to stand clear of when things got well heated for them.

If there was one thing the Englishman learned, it was to never get in the way of a furious woman. Especially one who can cause a great deal of unimaginable pain with glowing fiery fists.

Yes, well, company aside, he found they did not seem to understand the pure gist of why he was going to these length and certainly doubted they would ever truly understand it at all. But now as it was nearly lights out, and everyone was getting back to their standard Spartan quarters to call it a night.

He went to lie on his bunk, doing his best not to shift on the uncomfortable lumpy mattress and staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He thought back to that moment before he was brought here for what was the sixtieth time this week.

It always seemed to go down like clockwork: the infuriating redhead would come snooping around and get in his way. If he wasn't so impressed by her drive and martial skills, he would have done more than let her overpower him.

It was hard to find such a worthy adversary, though he didn't dare lump her sidekick as being a true master as he had his doubts that he even took the time to practice these: his movements too stiff, sloppy and all over the place while Miss Possible had more poise and knew how to dodge and strike without fail. He had to admit that she did give him a challenge, yet every time he thought he had the upper hand, fate had to turn on him and he wind up in this place again.

Just what must he do in order to achieve his goal; there must be some way he could overcome the odds and put into his favor. Think Monty think…

It took less than a half hour before the answer hit him and nearly lunging up on his cot when it came to him all of a sudden. He remembered an interesting rumor he heard during his excavation in one of the more remote jungles in the far east and how he wanted to gain all information that was from the premise, especially anything that was related to monkeys during his quest.

The locals over there spoke of a legend of an ancient civilization that was home to simians of great power and vast wisdom that had helped those in their time of need. They were said to be all-knowing and all one had to do was simply come and seek them out for their advice.

Of course, there was more to it as he had done his own research on the story, and from what he remembered, it had to do with a certain treasured object that laid within its sacred holding and was the key he needed if he wished to know what he must do.

Yes now why hadn't he thought of this before? Monkey Fist had a few minutes to think this over before he heard the alarm and then the familiar scent of something burning as plasma was blasted and knew Shego and Drakken were already on their way of taking their left and some of the others were joining the breakout. Though some decided they weren't going to leave not without saying their goodbyes to their humble hosts in their own special manner.

He smirked when one of the guards was thrown against his cell and quickly putting his arm around his throat and putting him in a chokehold until he passed out. He found the access card on him, swiping it from the unconscious man while he made his way to leave this dreadful place. It was for every man, woman - or in his case, chimp - for themselves.

He'd have to return the gesture later to them for this courtesy and went to go and sneak off into the night, using his ninja stealth to sneak off the grounds and ran until he made to get some transportation, and work on acquiring the other necessary means that must be done.

It took weeks of endless researching from his very own collections and previous notes he 'borrowed' in the past - some that were vague, others more of just noting what he already knew, but finally he hit the mother load when he put each of these together and finally figured out the exact location where the Lost City of the Simians was to be found.

He had made the journey alone, not trusting to have someone take note of who he was, and if anyone were to describe a man with unusual hairy hands or having an array of monkeys garbed in ninja clothes, Kim Possible would be on his tail in no time.

It would not do for him to be caught before he managed to acquire said object, so he chose to wearing an acquit disguise to keep from standing out among other; like a chameleon blending in with his open environment, he made it to the tropical rain forest without any delay. It was fortunate that he had enough money to help make the transaction so much quicker and seeing that the ones to not speak of him or spread any rumors once he arrived to his immediate destination and started his illusive search for the forbidden simian kingdom.

It was a long and perilous trek through the massive jungle if one didn't have the good sense to know which way to go. He was able to figure the best direction to head while brushing past the heavy foliage that was in the way, feeling the sweat heavy on his brow as he moved through the dense forest and ignoring the stinging sensation from the insects that bit into his unprotected skin.

It felt like old times before his obsession of the Mystical Monkey Power became his main focus in life, but now he had a new item to obtain and knew it was deep within this region, and would very soon be within his grasp.

It took almost a full week for him to find the hidden location, sitting behind a waterfall and making it through the tunnel leading out to a cliff that overlooked the entire area that was surrounded by high mountains and protected from outsider.

It was absolutely beautiful – such a monumental historical sight to behold as he gaze down to where a great bountiful city was once majestic and awe-inspiring but now was just a home to relics and ancient ruins yet still this place had such character to it.

Not to mention it also held the very key to what he wanted deep within this grand kingdom. He made his way through the rubble and the ancient statues of the ancient primates, heading to the grand architecture that was calling out to him and knew what he seek lay within its' very walls.

He climbed the steps without any great difficulty; they were made for those with the primitive hands and feet, and had made short work going up these steps without delay. It was almost sunset when he reached the top and made his way inside the sacred temple. The place was well designed and decorated with simians of all species as he made his way across the vast room right to where the alter lay just ahead.

He saw the statue was of an enormous orangutan sitting in the lotus position with its paws outstretched and there in them was the very thing he had been seeking for.

He could not tear his eyes from it as he went over to reach for it, and holding it in his very hands, he took his time to admire the beauty of this fine and powerful relic.

"At long last, I found it - the Mirror of the All-Mighty Abu! With this, it shall be my key to immediate victory!"

He then saw the inscription that were etched around the mirror were in ancient Hindu and slowly chanting the text as he read them out loud watching it glow within his hands. "Now show me; show me what I must have – reveal to me the ultimate power!"

He stared at the mirror, watching it shimmer and his reflection fading away when smoke began to shroud its glassy surface. He waited for nearly over a heartbeat, wondering what it would tell him once the fog started to disappear and saw what was in there.

He had expected it to show an item, a relic that had monkey-like attribute, but the thing he saw was nothing he'd ever expected in his lifetime. He found himself gazing at what appeared to be a woman with her back towards him.

He could tell she had a fair complexion with a slight golden undertone that showed she spent long days underneath the sun to acquire such a tan. Her long red tresses were flowing like a fiery waterfall with tiny droplets clinging to its silky strands as they cascaded downward and went to rest over the small of her back.

He was perplexed and not even sure why the mirror would display this for him and yet could not tear his eyes off the very image that was before him. She had the body of a goddess and guessed she was not too young but old enough to have caught many men's eyes in the past.

This woman, whoever she was, appeared to be in the midst of cleansing herself and seeing that she had no idea someone was watching her even from a mystical angle.

Monkey Fist had met his fair share of the opposite gender, bedding a few when he was in college, but none had ever immediately caused such a stir within as he gaze at this exquisite creature and wished she turn so he may see her face.

He saw her slowly turn, and then feeling his jaw drop, he almost felt the mirror slip if not for his quick reflexes. But his mind was stuck on what he saw as he saw vibrant green eyes as they looked his way.

_KIM POSSIBLE!_

He was in shock and not sure how his mind could revert after witnessing this and thinking it had to be some sort of mistake. This can't be right; there's no way the true power lied with her! She is a mere child! It made absolutely no sense at all.

He had been in a state of shock as he left, still keeping a hold of the mirror even though he thought it must be broken or that it had to be off somehow. Maybe somewhere in his notes there was more to it, so he needed to go and take a better look at them.

When he had finally chosen to make camp and call it a night, his mind was in turmoil and he was confused as to why the mirror had given him this. Even as he tried to get some much needed shut eye, it was hard to ignore that she was on his mind.

It had been late when he finally went to sleep, but even in his dreams, she came in unannounced and manage to disrupt the peace with her presence at hand.

He imagined them fighting against one another like before only to have Miss Possible on her back, lying underneath him with her eyes ablaze as she glared at him with such smoldering fire set within those emerald orbs. She was not one to surrender so easily and that was one of the many things he found most intriguing about her, this feisty seductress with her supple curves and pouty red lips.

The pants confiding him were constricting and cutting off the circulating down there, but his focus was entirely on her.

This Kim would obviously put up a fight; the seductive little minx would struggle to break free, but he refused to let his prey escape his clutches after finally gaining the upper hand. She had brought this about, and she would pay for causing this torment.

He had no idea what came over him as he found himself bending down to have their faces mere inches from one another before he was the one to strike out and tasting the very sweetness of her lips. He imagine they had a certain fruity taste, one of strawberry or cherry perhaps after he caught whiff of the lotion or shampoo in her hair and thought it smelled so divine.

She would be startled, finding this was not expected and yet she gave in, so easily and returning the kiss with fervor and soon was moving her limbs to wrap around him. His hand would go and grab the edge of her pants and swiftly pull them along with her underwear, and giving him better access to her secret treasure that was hidden under those pesky garments and then reaching to do the same with his. They would tussle and try to dominant the other and have them submit to their will but he would be the one to come out victorious as he made to claim his prize.

He was moving with such velocity, thrusting into the velvety clutches that were wrapped around him as he moved inside her wet folds. She would cry out, moaning as he pushed deeper into her crevice, giving her bounds of pleasure while hearing her say his name out loud. He imagined the inner muscles as they clenched around his swollen member, putting pressure until he could not hold back and had to let go.

When he felt the immediate release, his eyes opened and finding he was soaked in sweat with his garments clinging to his overheated flesh. He also noted the wet spot between his legs from that heavy stickiness as he came. Damn that little vixen; damn her and her seductive nature!

After he made his way out of the jungle, he finally returned to his manor where his monkeys were already there waiting for his return. He saw that he was left alone for the rest of the evening and sitting in the secret dojo, letting them attend to whatever matter the chimps would do in his absence and needed a moment to himself.

He was in the midst of meditation, trying to clear his head but alas, it was hard when his thoughts were clouded by what the mirror had him witness and the dreams that had been coming about on his way here.

The mirror was to show him what he desired most: the answer should have been obvious as he wanted to be the ultimate Monkey Master, but then why did it show her in it?

He tried to figure out what possibilities it could mean, thinking between him and the only other person who had monkey powers: Ron Stoppable.

The boy was a buffoon; his phobia of simians showed no end as he freaked at the very word 'monkey' that it was laughable, and he was not as grateful or shared the same legion as he did.

Okay so maybe he did get better after training at the Yamanouchi school but then he was still nowhere the same capacity as he and only through sheer luck did he manage to get the upper hand the last few times.

For god's sake, the boy used a naked rodent as his partner; Monty used monkeys trained in the arts…there were so many flaws he could characterize over, but then thought there was one thing he hadn't considered.

His partnership with Kim Possible; she definitely had the skills and was able to be of assistance. She could hold on her own without any difficulty. In other words, she was like the perfect yang.

Yang, that had to be it; she was the yang to his yin. Everything in the world was balanced by two opposites to keep the harmonious balance between them. If he had someone that match him on an equal level, then he would truly be the ultimate warrior.

"Yes, now it makes sense. Why haven't I seen it before…" He should have picked it up from the very beginning: Kim was like an Amazonian warrior in every way - a fighter like him - and if he had her by his side, they would be the cloak and dagger.

His mouth twisted into a sinister grin as he realized that once he had it, he would be the unstoppable one and not that loathsome Ron fellow.

"After all, every king needs a queen and who better than she to rule with by my side." It was the first step to gaining that leverage, but there were a few things he must do to make absolutely certain everything would fall into place and had to go acquire the pieces to help him make the absolute checkmate in this game.

It had taken him months of extensive planning to get it all into place, seeing that he waited until Kim was busy attending to other matters that were of much grave important besides her schooling and social lifestyle. It was not an easy task to stay in the shadows at all times but if he wanted this to be successful, he would have to act more like the ninja and using the stealth and skills to stay under her radar and remain undetected until it was time for the main event.

He had done his research on this particular piece as it said to have magical properties and while others had scoff at the very idea when they hear the stories behind it. But Monkey knew that they had done the same when regarding him and the mystical monkey power and knew that this would be the vital key in his plans for immediate success.

The gem of _Amortia_ \- a well defined beauty among jewels that would even put the Hope Diamond to shame for its sheer quality and prowess. The stories behind it origin was from the Greek Isle where he once spent a summer there with his fellow scholar, studying up on the folklore and stories of those ancient deities of the pantheon. He had very mild interest about those so-called gods as his focus at the time had been on other things but this one had certainly caught his full on attention.

From what he recalled during the sermon, it was said to been brought down from Mount Olympus by Aphrodite, the very goddess of love herself as a gift to her devoted worshipers to be laid inside her temple. Legend said it had the ability to grant the person what they desired most: the heart of another to be theirs for all eternity.

Now he might have been a tad skeptic when he first heard about it, yet seeing how it now might be of great use to him and knowing just where to finding it as the gem had gone missing from its sacred holding yet was more likely relocated during the whole fiasco and was now within his very homeland. He did his research to see where it was and exchanging a few pounds to loosen a few lips to get the precise location of where the lost gem had been the last two decades.

It was a very fine acquisitive piece that had been laying in some avid collector's manor which had been gathering dust before he managed to swipe it and replace it with a genuine fake that look authentic enough to fool anyone and wouldn't be the wiser.

And even if he did, he'll more likely blame the seller who sold it and not like it mattered to him at the very least as he got what he came for.

He held it up and stared at the piece he obtained, seeing the jewel sparkle in the faint lighting - the heart shaped emerald was exquisite, and seeing it share the same brilliant color to her eyes, surrounded by the sapphires and diamonds to empathize the illusive gem in his palm.

The little fool he swiped it from had no idea of the magical capability it had stored within and would never realize what power he had in his grasp. Well, too bad it was Monty Fiske's now, and he had such big plans for it.

And as the Americans would say, big things come in small packages, and this one would have a very large impact with what he had in store for its use.

It was a fine craftsmanship indeed, and if what he remembered according to the legend behind it, the way for it to work was for him to have her take it in her own hand but must be done by direct skin contact. That would be a problem as he seen Possible wearing gloves and the magic would have no affect on her unless it was out of the way.

Now to see to getting it within her clutches so that it would work. Yes, soon he would have the ultimate prize in the palm of his hand.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kim tried not to look so surprised when Wade called and told her that Monkey Fist was on the prowl again after hearing no word on his last whereabouts for the last couple months which seemed unusual and also very suspicious in her mind.

Every adversary she ever came across always seemed to make time to come about while she was at school, and yet Monkey Fist had barely made so much as a dent within the last few weeks, which seemed very odd.

But with Drakken and Shego up to their usual diabolic tricks, then Killigan with his attempt to destroying a mini gold course tournament for some oddball reason, and let's not forget Motor Ed at the Monster Truck rally the weekend after….

It had been a very taxing month along with her normal workload and cheer leading practice, and wasn't so sure if she would have been able to schedule him in there somewhere if she had the chance to get about it.

It was a tough gig being both a high school senior and also a world class heroine who could do just about whatever had to be done and saving the world more than once in her case.

As her dad would always say, _'Anything is possible for a Possible'_ , and she would have gone after him in a heartbeat if she had known what he was up to. Which was why she was but still it nag at her for no apparent reason and finding it hard not to assume he had been doing something on the evil scale for whatever plan it was.

Ron seem more relieved that there hadn't been monkey sighting while taking care of the other villains until this recent mission, though he tried to not let it show some of his earlier anxiety while they hitched a ride to the precise location where the monkey ninja was said to be going for.

"So, KP, any idea what he has been up to or why he decided to come out of hiding after all this time?" Kim shrugged as she had also been thinking the same and couldn't come up with anything right there.

"You got me, but I'm sure he can tell it to us when we find him." She had a feeling he was up to no good monkey business. Wade gave her the direct coordinates to where he was planning his latest heist which was not too far from Middleton, just a couple hours drive to be exact.

They entered the museum through the employee only back way thanks to security and made their way through the corridor until they came to the exhibit where the priceless artifact was and saw no sign of Monkey Fist or his chimp ninjas as of yet. She decided to take a quick look around while Ron stood guard to keep an eye out for any side of their target.

Kim didn't even realize that it was all a part of Monkey Fist's plan as the two separated and he seeing the boy standing there with no clue what was about to happen. He turned his gaze towards his ninjas, "You know what to do, do not let him leave your sight and under any circumstances have him go to where Miss Possible and I shall be." They nodded as one and leaving to go after the edgy teen while he went to follow the redhead to the other end of the hall.

He saw her turning the corner and seeing that she was so focused on searching for him with her back turned towards him. He moved with such ease as he made no sound until he stood right behind her and moved to whisper in her ear, startling her within seconds.

**_"Good evening, Miss Possible. Fancy seeing you on this fine evening."_** She immediately twisted around and threw a punch to where his face once was but missed as he somersaulted back before she could land the first strike. But he noticed much to his amusement her cheeks were glowing a bright red and guessing she never expected him to get the drop on her.

Oh, he planned to do so much more soon, but patience was an everlasting virtue, and he would see to it that it came to fruition.

"Monkey Fist, so nice of you to finally show yourself after all this time. I admit it's quite the shock to see you haven't been making any waves over the last few weeks, and here I was thinking you weren't going to come and grace us with your presence. What's the matter, getting tired of your ass being hauled in by the police or is it something else?"

Kim was trying not to let it show but she felt embarrassed that he managed to sneak behind without her noticing and trying to keep the rest of the blood from rushing towards her face. It was very unprofessional in her mind to let someone get her by surprise and wonder if this was how all her arch villains felt when she came in to thwart their plans unannounced.

Yet she chose not to go dwelling on that as now her main focus was on him and getting herself in a ready battle stance as she moved to stand in position.

_Oh you would like to know wouldn't you?_ Monkey knew what she was trying to do but he refused to let himself fall under such childish tactic as he made to also assume the position but dare not lash out just yet.

"Oh, yes, I was just in the neighborhood, hearing there were some valuable monkey relics and decided to go and acquire them. Not like you would understand the true simian power Miss Possible and certainly not that idiotic sidekick of yours."

He could not hide the amusement out of his tone and finding them circling one another and keeping their gazes locked on the other person as they both were eager to get this started.

"Okay first off, Ron is so not an idiot, and second he has kicked your ass in more ways as I recalled the last time we met."

"He got lucky is all I will have to say but I can assure you there won't be a next time if I have anything to say about it." _Which will be very soon, my dear._ Like two dancing cobras ready to strike at the precise moment and wondering which would be the one to dominant the other. Finally feeling it was time to get his plan into motion, he made to rush at her, throwing a quick fist and seeing her dodge while returning the gesture at him.

Kim saw something seemed definitely off with him; not exactly sure why, but his eyes seem to be staring with more intensity and found he was putting everything into this fight.

She felt his hand swiping close to her, and when his hand reached to grab her open fist, the glove just peeled loose when she pulled away and returned the gesture with a foot to the face which he avoided.

The two were in the midst of their special little tango as they continued to send fist and feet out at their partner and when he decided to throw a faint punch to her face before lashing out with a low kick and knocking her to the other side of the room. She hit the floor with a heavy thud but thankfully he had made sure she wasn't too critically injured as he held back from using his full strength at her.

While the scenario did seem almost similar to that of his dream, he chose to make his escape before the temptation became too much for him and threw all his plans overboard.

Thankfully, he already made to set his trap while he took off, calling forth his monkey ninjas as they hurried after him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kim was just getting herself off the floor, ignoring the throbbing sensation her head was giving her while pushing her hair out of her face just in time to see him disappear through the skylight along with his monkey ninjas.

Dammit he's going to get away unless she hurries and go after them like right now! She was reaching into her pocket to pull the grappling gun out and was about to shoot it at the opening ledge when she felt something hard under her foot and turning to look down to see what it was.

_What the heck?_ She lifted her sole up to see was a pendant or some kind of unique ornament that was lying on the ground. Forgetting that her target was slipping further away, she quickly bent down to picked it up and holding it in her open palm.

How strange it doesn't look like it was part of the exhibit in this room and wondering why it was out in the open like that. She found it strangely warm when it touched her naked skin, almost pulsing which shouldn't be possible and yet found herself completely mesmerized by the beautiful emerald that seem to glow softly within her grasp.

It was just so utterly bewitching that it was hard to tear her gaze from until she heard her name being called out and blinking a couple times before turning to see Ron coming up from the other end of the hall.

She had no clue that her hand was subconsciously pocketed the gem without realizing it as her focus was on her friend and seeing he look like he had been some kind of tussle just now and Rufus popping out of his pocket to go look at Kim. "Um, dare I even ask…"

"KP what did I tell you before, crazy monkeys, the whole lot of them!" Ron was busy explaining about what happened after they split, how he and Rufus came across the quartet ninjas waiting for them and then the next thing he knew, they were chasing him throughout the entire museum, going from floor to floor, like they were high on something but avoiding this particular side of the building before choosing to retreat afterwards.

Kim was trying her best not to roll her eyes at him as Ron had once again let his monkey phobia get the very best of him and letting it overpower his rational thinking.

Though she was barely paying any attention to what he said as she felt off and must've hit her head harder than she thought. However, with Monkey Fist no longer within the vicinity and seeing all the relic still intact and finding none gone missing, which was odd but thankfully were to be shipped out tomorrow to be held in a much safer storage.

It seem like their work was done for the meantime and they could head on back home. Though Kim was still a bit unsettled by how easily Monkey Fist gave up without taking what he came for and seem to make no sense to her whatsoever.

Ron though just shrugged it off, thinking it was no big deal really that he had to ditch before he could steal it away. "Maybe he figured it was better to cut his losses and vamos as he knows you weren't going to let him get away with it, no sirree!"

Rufus was nodding as he agree with him as they both turn their attention to more important matters, like having some Naco to fill their grumbling stomach.

While it was a sweet gesture of them to invite her to go to Bueno Nacho, she had to decline and the two went their separate ways. Kim had been mulling this over in her head all the way home, wondering the same thing over again as to why he would just left empty-handed all of a sudden.

It made absolutely no sense to her but then half the time these villains with their mad scheme made very little and wondering why she was even bothering with this. Eventually they'll find him again and maybe she'll get some straight answers from him when the time came.

She tried to get her mind off it by taking a quick shower and then changing into her pj's before lying down on the bed and working on her homework assignment. She had finished the last one and just about ready to call it a night but then she reach under her pillow to take a look at that trinket she found.

She had been emptying her pockets to find it there and though shock she had it with her the whole time but then decided to hide it inside her nightstand before putting her clothes into the hamper. The last thing she wanted was her mother to come across it while doing laundry and asking where she got it from with no real explanation to give as to why she still kept it even after the mission was finished.

She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't have taken it in the first place and yet finding it hard to let it out of her sight while holding it in her cup palms. She took her time looking it over while thinking it was definitely no ordinary piece and didn't recall it in being in either of the other exhibits earlier when they were giving the place a quick look around.

"Doesn't really seem like his style to take it if it's not monkey related, maybe he wanted to make a quick buck on the black market or something." Though not understanding his methods at all in the whole matter, she figured she'll swing by first thing tomorrow and see if any of the exhibits were missing something like this and hope for the best.

"Well I'm sure the people at the museum can figure you out and put you back to where you belong, I'll see to that and then figure out what's Monty's plan." She yawned softly and went to turn the lights off before lying down with the gem resting on top of her pillow beside her head.

While she was deep in sleep, the gem started glowing an illusive eerie green and soon a thin transparent vapor began to ooze out of it and went to surround the sleeping young woman. She had no idea of what was happening as her body started to grow and within a matter of seconds, they vanished from the room to another different location that was many miles away from the United States and out to open foreign waters.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Monkey Fist had been pleased that the ruse had worked to his benefits and once they escape the museum and heading for a private airport lot with a jet already waiting for him and heading back to the Forbidden City of the Simians where he waited for the next phase to commence itself.

His monkeys were also with him as they were interested in entering the holy land of their sacred ancestor, with their master making his way to sit on the throne that had once been the seat for rulers of this fine kingdom while he waited for his guest to arrive.

He had been sure that she had found it, knowing a female could not resist such a fine offering when a courtship was in procedure to gain their unbidden affection. It was just the first step, and he was about to proceed with the second once she got into position, and then the ball would be in his court once more.

He held the mirror and saw it glowing once more, watching as it showed his sleeping beauty was now lying inside the temple and was slowly stirring from her disturbed slumber.

She was looking around with a curious gaze on her face, probably wondering why she was here at all. He knew she was bound to figure out soon, and he would be ready to see her when she was ready. He went to go prepare himself for tonight.

_Oh man, what the…where am I?_ Kim was a bit startle when she opened her eyes and sure this was not her bedroom as she found herself lying on the cold hard ground and look to be in some kind of hallway. Something about this place felt very odd, having no idea why she was here and thinking this couldn't be real.

_I mean the last thing I remember was getting ready for bed and—_

She heard a sudden noise and quickly turning whilst getting ready into a battle stance only to see it was a small monkey, a baby rhesus macaque to be precise, wandering around and staring at her with wide eyes when it noticed her right there. Kim relaxed and sighed in relief when she saw what it was, not realizing she had been holding her breath as she did.

_Man I'm really on edge today…_ but seeing that this monkey wasn't garbed in ninja wear and is definitely too cute to be such a dangerous creature.

She went to bend down and holding her hand out to it, speaking in a calm even voice so not to spook it, "Ah, hey there, little guy. You wouldn't by any chance happen to know your way around here, do you?"

Kim had no idea why she was doing this, but she figured maybe it was better than nothing as this had to be a dream, and dreams can't hurt you when you're in one.

Yeah, that had to be it: this was all one messed up dream and that this guy could give her a heads up on what was going on, and find her way from there. She found the little fellow tilting its head slightly before it came towards her, amber orb looking up at her before it decided on going towards the left entry and heading down a long corridor.

Kim was left standing there for just a few seconds before shrugging to herself and made to follow it that way. It didn't look like anyone else had been here in what seemed like forever, and if there were booby traps, she would have to trend carefully on where she stepped or trigger it.

But she kept assuming that this was all a dream and didn't have the slightest of ideas of what could be out there, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing all day; that would be boring.

They made their way through the hall and passed the inner sanctum of what appeared to be what once was the sacred holy chamber of this place. She saw there were an array of candles that lit the way and were burning low along with the scent of incense hung heavily in the air as they went by.

Kim saw her monkey comrade had come to a sudden halt in front of a large curved double door that had interesting markings on it, mostly consisting of vines with hanging fruits or animals - a lot having to do with different species of monkeys carved onto its wooden frame.

She saw no handle but assumed it was to be pushed inward, and using her own weight to get it to open. She was struck speechless by the sight before her when she managed to get inside and saw what was there before her.

"Oh my…wow…" She found herself standing in a room that was twice - no, tripled - the size of hers and seeing it closely resemble something out of a 1001 Arabian Nights with large, well designed archways with hanging silk curtains that were pushed to the side to reveal the outside of this place.

She noted the delicate craftsmanship on the architecture was more Indian-Hindu than Arabic yet finding it did have some nice qualities to them and could only imagine what life had been like when this whole kingdom was alive and thriving.

She found it very lavish even with the simplified furniture and its many pillows thrown in different areas along with a large bed that look incredibly soft and plush to the touch.

She didn't see her companion scurrying off or the door shutting itself behind as it did. But Kim was too busy taking in the majestic interior that was before her. The whole fine decorum of the design and the carved etching on the pillars looking like real vines with flowers growing on them. She was just amazed by how much work was put into this.

She definitely believed this was a dream, for she never in her wildest moment thought to be in some place like this. Every mission she ever been on had her going to different exotic locations, but the problems was she never got to take her time to enjoy the sights that were of such wonder as her focus was stopping the bad guys and saving the world.

She thought that if she ever dared get the chance in the near future, she would definitely like to see something like this in person and get to explore them within her own given free time.

She was taking everything in with keen interest and saw a large chest by the foot of the bed and got curious to see if there was anything inside. She did find something in there lying on top the extra blanket and noted to be clothes.

Kim made to inspect this closely as she held them out in front of her. She saw the attire looked like it was a mix between a harem girl and a belly dancer outfit as the scarlet red top was cropped super short, almost to resemble a bra with a fine gold pattern etched onto it and left her whole midriff and navel area exposed, with a long flowing skirt that fell to the floor, nearly covering her feet.

Speaking of, she saw no actual footwear amongst them; there were no sandals or slippers to go with the ensemble, but really saw no problem going around barefoot.

She noted there were some veils stacked among them and obviously figured one was to be placed on her head while the other was attached around her hips with a belt made of dangling sequins to hold it up.

"Wow, this is one weird dream you're having, Kimberly, but you do have some good taste." She was fingering the material that was in her hand, feeling the silk-like texture and noted it was very soft to the touch, wondering how she would look in this getup.

It may not be something Club Banana would have on sale, but she did find herself piqued and was hard to resist the temptation of trying these on just to see how they look.

Kim figured why not as she went to go behind the divider and slipping out of her former garbs and into these new clothes. It might seem ridiculous since no one else was here and this was a dream after all, but she kept having this odd feeling down the back of her neck, usually reserve for something that's about to happen and couldn't really shake off no matter how much she tried not to think about it.

It was probably nothing she told herself as she went to go and stand in front of the wall mirror to take a better look at herself.

She thought the veils might have been a bit much, but found they did cut quite the impressive figure as they were just her size and empathized her curves rather well. She definitely liked how snug the top fit her bust without any constriction to her chest and there was no need for a bra.

She went to stand in front of the large antique mirror and gave herself a quick twirl to see every inch of her from every angle. She had to admit it did look very stylish on her and gave her that exquisite appeal like some kind of exotic princess of a foreign kingdom.

"Yeah, it does look good. Can only imagine if I had some kind of necklace to go with it, maybe a little eyeshadow and some gloss…" She stopped when she thought she heard something and turned around to find no one there.

_Okay, get a grip KP; relax; this is only a figment of your imagining. This is just your mind playing tricks._

She was sure it came from the other side of the room, but then was surprised to note a medium-sized wooden chest sitting on top the table along with a variety of jars and brushes that she swore she hadn't seen there before earlier when she looked the first time around.

_Maybe I just thought of it, and it just appeared out of thin air. Yeah that had to be it…_ She made her way towards it and slowly slide the lip open to reveal the contents inside. Kim was in awe by what she found as she lifted each wooden panel to see they contain a whole assortment of jewelry from fine necklaces to anklets made of either silver or gold and dripping in sapphires, rubies, emeralds, pearls or any precious gems that were embedded in them.

There was a very wide variety that was left for her to decide on as she saw the mother of all treasures right at her very fingertips and not even sure which to choose as they all looked so gorgeous.

Never had she seen such exquisite finery and took her sweet time just to examine each piece, seeing which would be more suitable for her in the small table mirror as her reflection gazed back at her while she tried them on.

She eventually decided to go for a simple yet stunning necklace that was made of pure gold and was lined with tiny diamonds that linked together and in the shape of tiny leaves that went and center around a large jeweled flower with a beautiful blood ruby dangling down and lying nestle between her bosom.

There were a pair of matching teardrop earrings to go along with it and also had a bracelet that would link itself onto her left wrist and down to her middle finger, with an elegant floral design.

On her right bicep, she chose a gold armlet that resembled a monkey climbing up with its tail circling around it and with sapphire gems for its' eyes. She thought it did look well right there, and then turned to the small urns and saw some liquid or fine ground powder, guessing these contain the make-up to paint herself with.

_Well when in Rome, or in this case wherever this dream was set in…_ She grabbed one of the smaller brushes that had a much thinner tip and using a tiny bit of kohl to outline around her eyes to give them that hooded smoky appeal while choosing a nice earthy shade that made them appear like two sparkling emeralds within the dark room.

She added a little rouge to her cheeks and was almost done as she finished apply the foundation onto her lips to give them that enticing and much fuller lush look. She was a little surprised that this stuff had the same sweet flavoring like her favorite Club Banana juicy gloss back home.

She noticed that the small bust on the other side of the chest wore an elaborate headpiece that looked incredibly beautiful; it had a gorgeous gemstone in the shape of a heart like the one she found earlier at the museum and felt beckoned to put it on.

Once she had it set in place and grateful that it didn't get snared in her hair and was able to center the jewel piece to be sitting directly right on her forehead while securing the veil over her head as she did. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and finding the Kim she was staring at looked so much different than the one she was use to seeing on a daily basis.

She thought the transformation was utterly astounding and seeing she definitely seem to look in character for this place. She thought that now that she had her fun in playing dress up and decided to go head towards the open veranda as she hadn't got the chance to see what laid out there.

She would find herself not disappointed at the very least when she made to stand by the railing and taking in the sight that laid before her, finding the scenery to be so sublime and tranquil for an ancient civilization that still remain intact despite a few broken buildings which just added the sheer quality to them.

_Somehow I feel like I really don't want to wake up from this at all…if not ever._ She was entranced by the marvel that laid before her, but then she noticed something shift out of the corner of her eye and realized she wasn't alone anymore.

She turned suddenly and saw a tall figure standing in the shadows of the doorway leaning against the frame itself while his eyes were illuminating within that darkness - a bright sapphire that watched her from this distance.

Kim had no clue how long he'd been there and was startled to not even notice it until now, but she dared not take her eyes off the tall figure and tried to control the heat from rushing to her face.

This was a dream, right? Then she had nothing to really worry about, right? But this was definitely making her on edge and finding her fight or flight coming into action and chose the latter for this case.

Kim's body seem to been on autopilot as she moved to shift her feet in an open stance but not to make it so conspicuous if he dared try to attack. _Just stay calm, KP, remember you're in control here, so just keep your focus._  
  
She did not remove her eyes off the stranger but found she just had to know who this person was. "Who are you? Come out and show your face." That might have come off a bit rash, but she could've sworn she saw him smirk before doing as she commanded and moved out of the shadow towards her.

Kim's eyes widened just a fraction when she recognized who her mysterious companion was.

Okay this was definitely on the weirdness scale, but why was he here as well? This was definitely a surprise to see one of her adversaries, much less him of all people being in the same dream she was, but also didn't seem like him at all which was also a little confusing at the very least.

It was him, all right, as she saw his recognizable distinguished features anywhere and still carrying that same sophisticated yet arrogant air he had when they met the first time before and with every encounter afterwards.

He looked about the same despite the small changes done in his obsession for the forbidden monkey arts. He still had that same handsome visage she was used to seeing on those historical documentaries and the national geographies cover that she loved to read about his recent discoveries in the far off reaches of the region.

His hair still unruly with those long sideburns and seeing the dark fringes falling freely over his forehead, making his distinct British feature more drawn out.

She noted the heavy shadows under his eyes were very prominent and making the cerulean orbs all the more illusive and burning brightly from where she was.

But his outfit was definitely different than the one she was used to seeing on him, but had to admit didn't look too bad. He wore what appeared to be a kurta that fell right above his knees, with beige pants that seemed to go well for his slender form and with no shoes; surprise, surprise.

She saw the fabric was a dark molten red with gold threads spun into the material and notice the stitches created some very unique designs to appear like monkeys that seemed to crawl about and around the opening of the collar itself.

In a way, he looked rather well fitted in this getup than his usual ninja attire and was definitely refined for someone of his impeccable character. Maybe he should go about and wear something like that more often, Kim thought but then quickly moved to push that out of her head.

Stop it, there was no way this is the real Monkey Fist; this is a dream, it has to be, she kept saying over and over. But then thinking how this was too realistic to be a dream - the smells, the noise, even standing out here - feeling the cool wind on her bare skin was very much real and could no way be something she made up in her mind.

So that meant that she…but how…how did he bring her all the way out here?!

She found herself stiffening when she saw him coming closer and was not sure just what he was thinking or why her pulse was racing so fast as he did. She didn't dare move from the spot, and backing away would lead her to barrel over the ledge and didn't want to go pummeling to her death like this without her grappling hook on her.

Monkey Fist could see she was starting to put the pieces together, but this didn't bother him at the very least; no, this had no setback and was going accordingly. Nothing was going to alter them, not even if she tried to put up a fight which he had no doubt she would given the situation she was in.

He had been watching her for the last few minutes, seeing her go and enjoy the gifts that had been laid out for her thanks to his monkey ninjas. He was rather impressed that the attire looked just as he imagined and saw the material clinging to every curve of her body.

It did little to ease his immediate appetite as he imagined himself slowly unwrapping the package and getting to sample the fine cuisine that was here before him.

She was absolutely stunning, so very irresistible the way she stood there ready to fight even out of her very elements and in those garments. He saw the veil flying off her head when she turned so suddenly, finding the moonlight caught in her fiery locks and seemed to have lit it on fire with the jewels shimmering within those fine silky tresses.

Her eyes were sparkling with unbridled determination as she watched him like a cat and waited until he made the very first move. In some way, she reminded him of a tiger that was trapped by hunters but not one to give up so easily and knowing that she would lash with her claws and fangs given the chance if he dare provoke her.

He did his best not to snort at her reaction, knowing he would've probably done the same himself if he were in her shoes. But now was not the time and thought they could do something better for themselves instead of going at each other's throat like they do every time.

"Calm yourself, Miss Possible. It would not do for you to go and start jumping to such sudden conclusions. Honestly, you have nothing to fear from me as I do not see no need for us to fight. Wouldn't want you to overthink these matters without having the chance to talk in person."

Kim's eyes narrowed and chose to lower her stance but not her guard as she crossed both arms over her ample chest. "Gee, that is so very courtesy of you, Lord Monty Fiske. What a noble and considerate gesture for my sake; so tell me why exactly am I here?"

She could not hold back the dripping sarcasm in her words, and he figured she would not cur her attitude towards him since there was very little trust between them, especially from her perspective with how he lied from the very beginning.

"Just how did you bring me here, anyways? If this is one of your crazy mad schemes to hold me hostage, you know you won't get away with this. I can assure you that much."

But even as she said this, she was a bit worried of how she could get away and find her way out of this mess. The problem was how did he bring her here precisely, and where was here?

She had no Kimmunicator to give her a read on the location, no GPS lock to figure where she was but if she had to gander a guess it had to be set somewhere in the south eastern hemisphere, which only narrowed it down to a few place she could come up at the top of her head and seeing him and guessing this place had to do with there being monkeys in this place.

Wow so much for this being the romantic idea of her so-called fantasy when he decided to come and burst that bubble with his unwanted presence right here.

She could try to take her chances and leap down from up here, but she had no real clue what his angle was precisely or why she was even brought here in the first place.

"Really, Miss Possible, do you honestly think so little to doubt my intention? I'm not the kind of man to go about harming a woman while she's in my own humble presence. And you must admit if I had wanted to do you harm, I would've the moment you arrived here and put you in some more secure confinement instead of letting you wander about as it is."

She had to resist giving off an unladylike snort at his word and thinking back to all the fights they shared in the past, _could've fool me on that buster_.

She saw him approach her with every word spoken, and Kim's heart was racing as she found him coming closer and finding herself being trapped with each arm on either side, cutting her from moving away.

Jesus, what was happening to her all of a sudden, how did he just…. She should be getting ready to fight back and find some means to escape this place. But the way he just seemed to be inching his way towards her, their faces so close and his gaze hard to look away from. His voice becoming low and husky as he spoke once more, and Kim having a hard time not listening to what he said as he whispered them to her.

"Tell me, do you know what drives a man to go to such lengths to gain what he wants, even if it seems like utter madness in a way to throw everything that you once claimed for yourself, but finds it is utterly worthless compared to what you believe merits the risk?"

She had no clue how to respond to that as she found her eyes were staring into his and seeing how they seem to have darkened until they looked pitch black from where she was standing.

But hearing what he said just now, it wasn't hard to envision how someone like him could chose to sacrifice all he had: his wealth, his standing in society and even his own humanity for such a dangerous power that could easily corrupt the strongest of mind.

Though man may be easily flawed as no one could be a true perfectionist, and seeing that to resist such a high calling that even the best of them could be led astray and be left twisted beyond recognition.

Yet the question was did Monkey Fist, no Monty felt like this then and the reason why he turned to the legendary tales of the Mystical Monkey and studying _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ in hope to find some meaning for himself.

So many unanswered questions were buzzing around in her head and yet while she was in the midst of thinking this did he make the first move while she was distracted.

Kim was expecting a lot of things to happen, a martial fight between them followed by her immediate escape, but the last thing she would ever assume was for him to have his mouth descend down upon hers. Her mind drawing a sudden blank when his rough lips were touching hers and found she couldn't really think of anything other than this.

She had dated and kissed a few guys before when she started high school. One as a freshman, two in sophomores, and one senior as her junior year had been far too hectic and didn't see time to go dating while saving the world once again.

She had thought they were okay, not a spanking ten out of ten, more of a go between seven or eight, depending on whether they took a breath mint before they locked lips for the first time.

Yet she realized that compare to them, they did not have hat kind of igniting spark that Monty's seem to alit from the moment his mouth touched her.

There was a unique taste to them as they were not overly sweetening, almost bitter like dark chocolate with a certain citrus tanginess, oranges or a nectarine but had a lingering after spice like pomegranate wine that mixed with the strong musky scent of his own cologne clinging to his body.

She was being overwhelmed by this new sudden sensation that was happening to her, finding it hard to resist and take back control when all she wanted to do was remain like this for a while longer. She felt his arms moving from their position and finding they were now snaking themselves around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

With her limbs now free but finding he had a very tight grip on her and knowing he refused to let her slip away so easily or give her the space to push back from him. But she wasn't entirely thinking on that as she reached up to ensnare her fingers through his hair and bringing him to deepen the kiss.

She could feel his tongue as it darted out begging for entry and she obliged, letting it slip in and swirling around hers as they tangoed together.

They remained like this for quite some time, lips locked together and standing under the moonlight that was overlooking an ancient civilization until the need for air overcame them. He pulled back to see her staring at him with her eyes half glazed and lips all red and swollen.

Kim was still reeling over what just happen, but wasn't prepared when she found her legs swept under her and being lifted in his arms. For a man that seemed so lanky, she could feel the hidden muscles underneath as he carried her back inside and towards the bed itself like a man carrying his bride over the threshold.

She was not sure what had gotten into him and thought she really needed to stay in focus and keep a clear head. But it was hard to do when one's thoughts were very much muddled and being place down on a soft mattress with a man that just simply stole the very air right from under her.

As a little girl, she loved listening to the stories of Sinbad, Ali Baba and Princess Scheherazade as she spoke of many different tales to a sultan every night and always found herself dreaming of such far-off wonders, of mystified lands and even a dashing adventurer who promised to take her wherever her heart desire.

But now, it appeared as though she was actually living that fantasy for herself as she saw she was with a mysterious lord - well former but still - a man who took her to see this vast unique kingdom and felt such emotions embroil deep inside her, sparking to life and feeling it spread like wildfire.

She could imagine what her subconscious would say about this, that he was her enemy, that she shouldn't be trusting him. But that had already been squandered when his lips found hers once again and preoccupied by this tender moment going for them. The kiss was sweet and chaste, finding him turning his attention elsewhere and went to where her exposed throat was.

He moved his hand over her bare flesh and reached under her top to slide it up and over her chest, letting her breasts fall loose while tossing the garment to the other side of the room.

His eyes never left the sight of those two perfectly shape mounds, so round and firm with a fine softness like a peach's skin that could easily fit in each palm of his.

He saw how the nipples were starting to turn pebble-like in appearance when they were left out in the open and bent down to taste one of them while his hand proceeded to feel the other within his callous grasp. He had his mouth clasp onto that tiny delicate rosebud, hearing her gasp when he held it between his teeth, giving it a quick nip and having his tongue circling the areola until he decided to switch to the other and lather the same affection and hearing her make those sweet melodic moans that was like music to his ears.

His quick nimble fingers were reaching to undo the clasp that held her skirt altogether and found she had no undergarment when she changed, revealing a small triangular patch of darker curls nestled in between her legs.

He found the breath left his lung as he saw her in this naked state, taking in how voluptuous she was with her body having that hourglass figure with the slim tone muscles that line down her limbs and stomach from tedious hours of working hard to gain that perfection.

He thought this must be what Pygmalion had thought when he first laid his eyes on Galatea, the beautiful creation he molded of the perfect female he sought after. Kim in a way could be Galatea but saw her more as the Apsaras, the celestial nymphs of this regions.

She had just about the same qualities to be almost consider one of them, being both a fine beauty and very skillful in the arts when it came to fighting. In his mind she definitely fit into that category as he saw her red hair fan out all around the pillow while staring with those bedroom eyes of hers with lips slightly parted.

He moved his hand down the smooth plane of her stomach, feeling her breath hitch when they brushed over past her navel down to where that red canna with its fine petal shrouding her moist delicate pearl hidden within that sacred altar of hers lied within reach.

He had his fingers stroking the outer lips with slow ease before slipping two digits in to feel the warmth of her silky clutches as he penetrated her for the very first time. He heard her cry out but Monkey did not let this stop him as he continued to play around down there and working his way on making her squirm.

**_"Sing to me, my little nymph…"_** He saw the look on her face, seeing how she was torn between fighting him or submitting to his will but with his fingers scissoring in, the gesture of tugging and moving about as well as him toying with the bundle of nerves down there that was causing such a reaction out of her.

She had always tried to stay cool and lucid when in the face of any dangerous situation but now finding her resolve was weakening as Monkey Fist had found a minuscule crack in her defense and won't be long before it expand and cause everything to come shattering down.

His fingers seem to know where to strike the cords as her nerves were being tuned like a fine violin with his skillful plucking at her very strings to cause such an immediate reaction out of her. Her heart was beating a strong tattoo, causing the blood to rush faster within her and not sure how it was that she wasn't as red as a tomato.

Her body could not hold back much longer and already felt the warm liquid trickling out slowly and coating his fingers with her saccharine juices. Monty had slip them out of her warm sheath and holding them close to his face, smelling the delectable aroma it gave before he made to sample her dew and finding what a wonderful flavor it was.

It was just as he thought, deliciously sweet like the finest ambrosia to be ever tasted coming from her and wanting more from the very source itself.

He hunched down close to her open region, crouching to where it was still dripping with that divine nectar and finding the scent so intoxicating to his senses. He moved to adjust himself as he latch his mouth at her entrance and slipping his tongue inside to taste the rest of it pooling right there.

Kim had barely any time to recover from the first onslaught that came down on her, but now feeling his tongue was now moving around like a slippery eel in there, making every nerve within to be over circuiting and sure they were about to burst from the immediate after effect.

Monkey had her put her legs behind his back and she reached out to grab a hold of his head as he remained attached to her oversensitive bud, her nails digging into his scalp as he moved further in, and Kim bit her lip hard to keep from letting it all go at once.

But he was not one to give in so easily and moving to have his teeth nab the innermost flesh, tickling the clitoris and seeing that would really cause her to unravel within second.

When he finished and lapping every last bit until he got it all, he lifted himself to see Kim sitting halfway and softly pouting in his direction. He was confused, thinking he did something wrong but then heard her say, "You know it's so unfair that you get to see me like this when you haven't removed a single stitch; don't really think it's a fair trade from where I'm looking at it."

She saw him blink in an owlish matter before seeing that replaced by a cocky boyish grin on his face. "You're right, it's not. How ungentlemanly not to do so in your fair company. I shall have to remedy that."

She watched him as he worked on disrobing himself, lifting the long shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor, seeing there was no undershirt on but did notice a pair of golden armbands around each bicep.

Kim had to admit he looked remarkable well for someone in his late thirties and thinking that he was like a fine wine, well aged but must tasted absolutely divine.

For Lord Fiske, he definitely fit into that category as he stayed in tip-top shape and didn't let time get the very best of him as most people did when they reach their prime. She then saw his hands move to his belt and seeing his trousers fall to the floor and kicking them to the side. He stood there and allowed her to see him for the very first time in all his natural glory.

Kim took the moment to stare at him; his physique still looked like that of a normal man with a six-pack and fine chiseled features that would be like gazing upon a dark-haired Adonis.

Her eyes trailed down the rest of him, seeing the coarse thick hair that was prominent on both his forearms and lower legs, and even some right in the center of his chest and leading down to what surrounded that pulsing man-monkeyhood. She couldn't tear her gaze as she saw it standing fully erected and dripping with pre-cum at the very tip.

Sex Ed had so not prepared her for this as the lectures only covered the certain anatomy between opposite genders or how to have protection against STD or pregnancy. She doubted the teacher would have thought to give them a heads up on when to deal with doing it with someone genetically altered with spliced monkey DNA.

But it was not those that really got her attention, but the length and girth of him and wondered if it would be able to fit that well between her legs.

Kim heard some of the girls on the team talking about it once right after practice and how it was their first time around with their boyfriends and such. She could not help listening to them make comments on what it been like, how well they did and even Bonnie boasting how that she and this guy she had been hanging around, an older dude but still hot to be with, decided to take the leap and go for it.

Kim always try to envision how that would be for her, and with these unexpected circumstances happening, she was finding it hard to keep her heart from lurching in her throat.

Monty was not sure what was going on inside her head and saw how she looked to be flustered as she had not so much as looked away from down there. Surely she must've seen one before unless she has never been, but then that meant she was a…

It was such a startling assumption to find out that the young heroine right before him was still a pure maiden, one not tainted by another man's touch.

"Kimberly, look at me." She tilted her head up and saw his solemn gaze set on her while he reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, "I will see that I will be as gentle as I can possibly be and make this pleasurable for you. I'm a man of my word when I say I will not harm you."

She was absolutely astounded by his very words and yet felt it struck a cord inside her to find him say that as a way to reassure her and alleviate her earlier fear. She thought it was very considerate to her and felt she could very well trust him.

He made to crawl on top of her as he lined his body with hers while positioning his hardened cock at her entrance. He had it gingerly touching the opening of her inner lips and slowly inching in, watching her expression as he did, gauging how well she could handle it once he was inside.

He was nearly buried all the way to the hilt when he felt the barrier and sensed her tense as he stood outside its thin but sturdy barricade. Kim had immediately sensed her walls expanding themselves as Monty slid right in, feeling them widening to let him slip through with such ease, though not used to having something foreign shoved in her like this other than the tools the gynecologist used to check down there.

But then the hard part came when he got in range to her hymen and knew this was going to hurt if she didn't let go of the tension. But was she really ready to go and do this?

She had assumed her first time being with a boy she liked or maybe when she got married, but now she was not so sure anymore as the way he had done things to her, a man who really didn't see himself as a man anymore but still in some way the same renown scholar and infamous archeologist she used to look upon so long ago. No matter how much he may seem so distorted and twisted yet seeing the tender side of him, she found him just as charming.

She could not deny that he had cause such a state of arousal within her and found it hard to ignore the heated desire that was happening between them as it was flaming strong, didn't want it to cool so fast at least until they were both properly sated.

She looked into his eyes, finding those expressive cerulean orbs were staring back at her, full of unhidden desire and waiting for her to give him her consent. Did she dare let him, could she allow him to take something of hers?

The answer seemed so obvious as she went to arch up with her lower body just a smidge, telling him to go for it. She gasped when she felt him pull back just a couple inches before swiftly barging right on through, breaking the hymen in one go.

Monty remained perfectly still as he let her adjust to his girth, knowing he could not rush her when she had her innocence removed from her safe keeps and was on the verge of turning into a full-fledged woman.

No, scratch that; she already was the moment he laid eyes on her and saw that despite her youthful child-like appearance, she had seen and done things that no mere girl could possibly handle.

She was in a way extraordinary but still detained that small piece that left her locked inside a modified cocoon. Yet now free at last and leaving the husk behind and was ready to become his.

He sensed rather than saw she was ready for more when he felt her down there shifting about and giving it a brief squeeze to gain his immediate attention. Monty could not resist the urge to smirk as he proceeded to do as she command, giving his lady just what she desired from him.

He made to take it slow, giving her the chance to enjoy the eroding pleasure being given as he drove himself deep into her core. He listened to the sweet sound of her subtle moan he made to quicken his pace and feeling her move to the same natural rhythm as him whenever she grind her pelvis up against him and showed indication of when she wanted him to go faster and harder as she pushed back at him.

Well she was definitely a fast learner; perhaps it was time to give her her first open lesson on the sensual arts. Having travel from many different location and learning the vast cultures, he did pick up a few things that were very informative and finding that he should start her with the simplest position until she was ready to take the next level when she felt able to.

Monkey Fist kept a firm grip on his vixen's legs while spreading them further apart and lifting slightly to give him more access as he plowed deep into her secret caverns. He could tell she was rather enjoying this as her soft cries were anything to go by.

The pleasure that was mounding itself from such an intensity like theirs that he was sure would set this whole jungle ablaze from the heated passion going on between them.

He found himself coming close to that point of no return but finding Kim had yet to reach hers just yet. So he decided a change in position was necessary and quickly slip out before flipping Kim over and having her land on her front.

She clearly had not been expecting this and though took her a nanosecond to realize what he was up to when he grabbed hold of her hips and lifting it until she was sitting on her knees and her rear hovering halfway in the air. He moved his hand over these well rounded but tight cheeks, seeing her puckering hole still wet from earlier and still eager for more in there.

Kim felt Monty's large monkey palms as they went to keep her still while his hard erection was lining itself at her entrance before being inserted and was slowly pumping in and out of her from behind.

She moaned into the pillow, her fingers grasping the sheet and fisting them tight with every thrust that came her way, feeling his blunt nails digging into her hips and sure to leave bruises on them when this was all over. She acclimated to the feel of his sex penetrating inside her from this position, the pace changing from steady to brusque and drawing more cries from her.

Monty was hovering over Kim and had his chest pressing down into her back as he drove further in; the sweat from their immediate friction was making them slick to the touch and having to brace himself from putting too much weight onto her during the process.

He kept at it, hitting her sweet g-spot with precise accuracy and feeling her inner muscles quivering with every thrust met and ready to clamp down at any given second.

**_"Come, little nymph; come, my beloved…"_** He grunted softly within her ear and Kim could not detain what was about to occurred as the floodgates were on the verge of collapsing and feeling the dam release itself in such a torrent.

Her walls practically constricting themselves around him and were tightening their grip as she came but he quickly pulled out before he let that happen and feeling his own cock spurt, spraying the back of her thighs with his own sticky residue and leaving a hot trail in its' wake.

He had fallen backwards to lie down for a moment, finding that had been rather intense but had enjoy that spontaneous sensation that had been just beyond his wildest expectations. Kim turned to look over her shoulder to see if he was all right and finding that he was as his chest moving up and down with gentle ease but noted must be feeling drain just then.

Kim made to shake off the weariness that was attempting to settle itself as she saw too great an opportunity was laid out before her. After all, fair was fair and she thought to give him the same undergoing treatment he did for her.

Slowly and with a sensual grace as she made her way over, her breasts swaying gently while she crept to where her prey was, unsuspecting as to what she was up to. She found what she was looking for, not as hard as it once was before but that would be remedy soon enough.

Monty was not fully aware of what Kim was doing but then felt something soft wrap around his sagging member and slowly stroked it up and down, feeling the blood rushing in and causing it to firm up again. He cracked open his eyes to find Kim right between his legs and seeing what she was doing right then.

She had her hand wrapped around his slack member and was feeling how velvety yet rigid it was in her grasp. Then she started to work on getting it hard again, taking to keeping it a nice even pace with the palm of her hand rubbing against the foreskin as she tugged at it till she saw him coming out like a pink colored turtle emerging from its hidden compartment once more.

She was taking her sweet time to explore this fleshy obelisk as she let her mouth trail over those prominent veins that stood out until she got to the mushroom-shaped tip and having her tongue circle around it before it touched the small hole at the top. She saw him watching and then giving him a small smirk before she opened her mouth wide to swallow him until she could feel him hitting the back of her throat and proceed to suck at him long and hard.

She had learned a bit of how to do a blowjob through her own extensive research, in case she ever found a guy she liked and wanted to do something for him, using a banana to get an idea of how it was done.

It was kinda ironic in some way when she let her tongue twirl itself around his harden shaft and finding it had that same underlining taste just like that ripe yellow fruit but with an extra kick to it. Not to mention the fine midnight hairs bristling the lower half of her face. Kim's entire focus was on doing this right and not trying to falter under his gaze as he watched her work her magic on him.

He could not take how this little seductress had turned things around, feeling his scrotum tightening as he had to keep from shooting his load off but with her constant ministration, also with her hand rubbing the underside of his sack, it was becoming quite difficult to control himself any longer and throwing his head back roaring as he came into her open mouth.

Monkey Fist was managing to catch the wind back in his sails just fine before he reached out to cup her chin and made her look up at him, a warm serene smile on his face. "Well, now, it seems I have been underestimating you, my dear Kimberly. Perhaps you know more than what I expected you to."

_You ain't seen nothing yet Monty old boy…_ He saw the look settle on her face and now was curious as well as intrigued by what she had running in her head in that very moment. She made to get up and moving off the bed but was bending down, giving him a fine view of her shapely behind, and picking up that discard veil off the floor and turning with it in hand. Now he definitely wanted to know just what was she up to.

She had her hips swaying in a slow but sensual way with her arms in the air, dancing to an invisible rhythm of her own making while using the transparent cloth to move around her body, letting him watch as the fabric stroked against her warm skin.

He was very entranced by what she was doing, her movements were like an exotic dancer as she continued to flaunt and tease him with that glorious nubile figure and again finding himself in awe by this dancing goddess before him.

When she was finished with her little number, she returned to his side once more and moving to straddle herself on his lap and have her knees lying on either side of his waist. She used the shawl to wrap itself around his neck before using it to pull him closer and have his mouth descend on her, kissing him with such intense yearning that ignited the fiery passion that was still burning red hot.

He was definitely well impress by her earlier performance and seeing how it cause his erection to harden itself after he saw his lovely nymph and her seductive dance. He doubt he could very well contain himself as he thought to take her again and again until he could move no more.

He could feel the heated moisture from her core dripping still with its' sweet forbidden nectar as she made to pose it over his aroused shaft, sliding down with such skillful ease and arching her back to have her chest press up against his.

She had her hands resting on his shoulders and gripping onto them as she used him to steady herself as she came up and down, her bottom grinding down on his pelvis.

He could feel he was about to explode and moved to push her on her back, being driven into a heated frenzy as he penetrated her with such a savage need. He had no idea what brought this on, some inbred instinct that was triggered by the animal within him, or maybe how it seemed like ages since he had been with such a fine woman who stirred such a raging inferno inside his very being.

But either way, he could not deny that what he was after was more about sating his very lust and getting his fill from this fiery tigress.

The urge to mate was unconventionally strong and could not find it in himself to hold back the desire on claiming her as his. Her legs now locking themselves around his waist while her hands went behind his back and felt her nails dragging themselves as they left deep scratches in their wake.

_Mine, mine!_ He grunt as he drove further in, his balls slapping against her bottom and bending down to bury his face in her neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her. He was overpowered by these urges that he found his lips pulled back and biting down hard onto her collar, tasting the sweet coppery tang that entered his mouth and lapping every drop until it was stopped.

Kim had felt the sharp incision of his canines as they sank in, but then that was replaced by the ecstasy that was overwhelming her mind and was not able to hold back from crying out his name.

They were in the midst of reaching that nirvana with their bodies entwined in this special dance of theirs, not noticing the lights in the room were changing from an orange-red to a more greenish-blue within that moment.

Kim had not sensed what was going on as Monkey Fist continued to ravish her beyond her wildest expectation, but hearing him speak in a husky low tone reverberated inside her very soul.

**_"Say it. Say you belong to me…"_** He was pressing her firmly close to him, her heart practically thumping against his chest and knowing she would be his once she said the words.

"I-I yes…" She moved to have herself look him in the eyes, again saying the words that were already sealing her inevitable fate. "I belong to you, Monty, my Monkey King...I am yours; yours alone."

He moved to line his mouth over hers and kissing her hard enough to steal her breath away. They came as one, releasing at the same time, her calling out his name followed by him as he remained where he was as she managed to grab him in a vice-like grip while the sudden rush of his white-hot seed entered her welcoming womb, feeling every last drop milked out of him until there was none left to spend.

She was sure that every single creature within the remote region had heard them going at it like two rutting animals in heat and didn't really so much care to consider that his ninja monkeys might be somewhere around here listening in as well.

Kim was exhausted, but thinking that had been worth it, every single moment as it were. She felt him slide himself out of her, being ever so gentle and seeing that she became comfortable as he laid her down and had her head resting on top the pillow.

She couldn't help but stare up at him and while smiling in his direction before her lashes started to grow heavy and finally took one last gaze into those intense blue eyes before sleep claimed her for the time being.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Monty was watching her as she laid beside him and couldn't help staring at her lovely visage while reaching to stroke her soft cheek with a tender gentleness that seem out of the ordinary for him and yet did not seem to mind at all, not with her at least.

The gem's powers were still in effect as he seen to that and by the time the sun was on the horizon, she would completely belong to him: mind, body and soul.

There was no reversing the incantation as the ritual between them had been met as she was already ensnared the moment she had touched that jewel, and with her very words bounding herself to him for all eternity.

Like a sacred martial vow between a man and his bride, only death can separate the bond they now share between them. Their souls having already reach a certain recognition when they first laid eyes on each other back in Cambodia and now was establishing a stronger connection between them within the passing seconds to come and would merge in a way that they could feel the other through the unique link they had.

He took one more glance at her and had to admit the mirror had indeed showed him what he desired most and seeing he found himself a suitable mate to share the fruit of their impeccable future conquest together, and shall soon show the world within their own time.

There was so much that had to be done but that could be held off until later as he made to slide in next to his beautiful redhead queen and wrapped his arm possessively around her lithe form, bringing her body closer and allow Morpheus to put him under the spell of slumber.

The two sleeping lovers were indeed bound to find a new path was setting itself for their immediate future but that was to be save for another chapter within a later time.


End file.
